Perfect Imperfections
by Miss.M.Malfoy
Summary: When the daughter of Draco and Hermione Malfoy realized she is different she must chose between love and the easy way out. Things aren't looking good until she goes to live with Luna's cousin Brittany S. Piers and goes to a muggle highschool with her magical friends.


Perfect Imperfections Chapter 1: Snake hole A little 5 year old Sophie Narcissa Malfoy climbed the giant tree in her backyard. "Careful Sophie!" Her best friend Rayne Zabini. "Oh calm down Rayne! What's life without a little risk?" And their friendship was full of risks. They got into as much trouble as Harry, Ron and Hermione. In their first year Sophie and Rayne hexes a giant group of Gryffindor 3rd years that picked on Sophie's older brother Scorpius. In their second year Rayne discovered that she was a metamorphmagus and kept changing her appearance to get kids into detention and start and ruin relationships. In their third year Sophie flew 50 feet in the air and dangled him from a rope for 15 minutes because he died her hair bright pink instead of it's natural shade of white-blonde. In their fourth year Sophie slept with 20 people and Rayne slept with 17 people. This year was their fifth year. It was going to be crazy with OWLS and typical 16 year old girl drama. But this year would be especially difficult for these two girls seeing as they had just realized they were both lesbians. It was February 5th 2014 and Sophie finally gathered enough courage to tell Rayne her true feelings. Rayne had responded much better then Sophie thought she would. Rayne had leapt off of her bed and kissed Sophie like she had never been kissed before. They didn't date after that. Thy were halfway through their bet on who could sleep with the most people by the end of the year. They had been tied with 14 people each. This didn't affect their feelings towards each other though. It made them stronger. The more people that they each slept with the more they realized that their feelings of being gay were true. It was now their summer vacation. It was July 18th and Sophie and Rayne had been risking it all. They became less careful with hiding their relationship. They'd go to bars every other night and they would normally be caught making out in a dark corner. They had just returned to Rayne's house after a great night at the bar. They walked stumbled into Rayne's room. Rayne had Sophie hoisted up on her waist and Rayne's arms were wrapped around Sophie's butt. Sophie had her hands running through Rayne's hair and kicked the door shut as she passed through it. Rayne pushed Sophie down on the bed and deepened the kiss. Rayne moved her lips from Sophie's lips to Sophie's neck. Sophie slipped her hands into the back of Rayne's tight ripped jeans. Rayne moved her hands from Sophie's small, petite waist to her nice B-Cup sized boobs. They were starting to undress each other when there was a light knock on the door. They quickly pulled apart and stood up as the beautiful Luna Lovegood, now Zabini, walked in. "Oh sorry girls! I didn't realize you were still up!" Luna apologized to her daughter and her God-Daughter. "It's okay Mum." Rayne said. "Our movie just finished so we were going to get changed for bed." They had been watching a movie on a muggle television that Sophie's mother Hermione had introduced them to. They had watched Sophie's favourite movie Footloose. "I'll just be going then." Luna bid the girls goodnight and headed to her bedroom. "Now where were we?" Rayne said. Rayne began kissing her lustfully again. Rayne had managed to slip Sophie out of her light blue short shorts and her royal blue sparkly halter top when Sophie pulled away. "I think you've had enough fun for the night." She smirked at her raven haired girlfriend and turned away from her. In the process she slipped her hands in her bra and felt her own boobs. "You fucking tease!" Rayne smirked. "You want to see a tease?" Sophie asked seductively. She pushed Rayne onto a chair and climbed on top of her. Sophie removed Rayne's pink v-neck t-shirt. She got onto the floor and undid Rayne's jeans with her teeth and slipped them off of her. Sophie leaned back and slipped a hand into her knickers. She started moaning almost instantly. It felt so good. She took her fingers out of her knickers and licked them seductively. She gave Rayne a quick lap dance. And then kissed her again. "I think it's time for bed." Sophie said. They walked to Rayne's giant King Sized bed and lied down together. Rayne wrapped her arm around Sophie and pressed her stomach to Sophie's back. Sophie pulled the covers over them and Rayne kissed her lightly on the ear. When they woke in the morning the two girls dressed quickly and went down to breakfast. "Good morning Luna, Blaise." "Hello Sophie dear. Your parents are going to be here any minute now." Luna said to her. "We are going over last minute scheduling for the Slytherin Summer Ball." Sophie nodded and her and Rayne grabbed a seat next to Rayne's 10 year old brother Zathan. Sophie grabbed a bit of bacon and toast that the house elves placed graciously onto the table for them. "Luna! We're here!" Hermione rushed into the room and hugged her friend tightly. When they broke apart Hermione hugged Blaise quickly. Draco walked in after and gave his best friend a half hug. Luna quickly rushed over and gave him a tight squeeze before sitting down with Hermione. "How's miss Raynie Lynn doing? And Zay?" Draco greeted his God-children. Rayne smiled and Zathan gave Draco and big hug. "And Hello Sophie." He said to his daughter. "Hey dad." She responded and went back to her toast. Breakfast went by quickly. In that time Luna and Hermione decided that the Slytherin Summer Ball would be held at the Malfoy Manor and would be on the 25th of July. They sent out Owls to the Nott's, Flint's, Goyle's, Greengrass's, Potter's and other Slytherin families. Sophie said goodbye to her girlfriend and the rest of the Zabini's. Her mother was taking her dress shopping for the Ball. The balls were normally fun and it would be nicer that this year it was at her own home. Last year it was at Astoria Greengrass's house and she tried to rip the Malfoy family apart. Astoria lived with her 2 sons. The father of the two children was anonymous. Astoria was still mad that Draco had left her for that "buck toothed Mudblood bitch" and tried to kiss Draco and have sleep with him. Her mother nearly killed the girl! Sophie and her mum strolled into a fancy little dress shop and Sophie's eyes instantly went to a short strapless Royal blue dress with a thick black ribbon with a bow under the bust. Coming from the sash was a light black layer of lace that flowed loosely over the dress. She was instantly In love. She tried it on and her mother gave her a big approving smile. Hermione bought her daughter the dress and hey headed home to show Draco and Sophie's brothers. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO It was the night of the ball and Sophie had put her hair up into an elegant messy bun. She was just putting on a plain pair of black heels when her mother called for her. "Coming!" Sophie yelled. She descended the stairs to see her older brother Scorpius parting his hair with a comb in the mirror. Her younger brother Serpens was having trouble tying his tie and Sophie leaned down slightly to help him. "Alright." Hermione said, appearing around the corner. "Greet the guests kindly. Scorpius, you take their jackets. Sophie, you compliment the lady. Serpens, you offer a glass of white or red whine. If they ask where Draco and I are say that we are out on the patio and if they ask where that is ,Serpens, you go show them." "Yes mum." After throwing many high class, fancy dinner parties the three Malfoy kids all new their jobs. They did this every time. Sophie was just glad she was the girl and got the easy task of complimenting people. Last year when Serpens had to hand out whine he spilt some on Gregory Goyle when he saw his youngest daughter Faith. Faith was going into third year with Serpens and he did have a slight but of a crush on her. After a few minutes there was a faint knock on the door. Scorpius opened the door and their stood Pansy and Theodore Nott with their children Blake, who was in Sophie's year, and Daisy who was going into her second year. Scorpius took their jackets, Sophie complimented Pansy on her beautiful eye makeup that complimented her dress very well, and Serpens offered the adults some wine. Then Marcus Flint came with his wife. Sophie couldn't even remember her name but she complimented her anyway. She also gave a small hug to their second child Tiana, who was in Sophie's year. Tiana's big brother Thomas was in 7th year with Scorpius and the youngest kids, twins Talia and Tyson were going into 4th year. After the Malfoy children greated all of the guests Sophie snuck off to find Rayne. She eventually found her in Sophie's bedroom. "Been waiting long?" "Forever." They instantly started a steamy make out session. Sophie took control again as Rayne sat back and let Sophie so whatever she wanted. In a few moments Cho Chang and Roger Davies' kids, Caroline and _ as well as the youngest Flint kids came in. "Well well well... What do we have here?" Talia taunted. "Two little Dykes!" She spat on Sophie. "Disgusting!" She approached Sophie. "Worse then Half-bloods or mudbloods." "Talia-" Sophie tried to speak. "How dare you speak to me!" Talia slapped her hard across the face. "You know what! I think that they need a little straightening out!" She snapped her fingers and Richard and Tyson grabbed Sophie and Rayne. "Take them." Talia commanded. Richard went to Rayne and Tyson went to Sophie. "Silencing charm." Talia demanded again. Talia tossed Caroline a wand and Caroline did a silencing charm. "Good thing my parents don't trust themselves when they drink!" Richard and Tyson were In the process of unzipping their pants. Sophie knew what was going to happen and by the look on Rayne's face, so did she. Sophie was just thankful that when the boys revealed their hard cocks that Richard's wasn't as big as Tyson's. It wouldn't hurt Rayne as much as it would hurt Sophie. Tyson let Sophie unzip her dress seeing as she said it was extremely expensive but he ripped off her bra and knickers. "You aren't wet." He tutted. He stuck a finger in her tight pussy. He rubbed her cunt until she was slightly wet and then he jammed his dick in her pussy. Sophie screamed and Tyson laughed. "You won't be able to walk after I'm done with you." He pounded his 9 1/2 inch cock into her pussy. It hurt so bad and soon Sophie began tearing up. Suddenly the door burst open and their stood Serpens. "Get off my sister." He snarled. "No way!" Talia said. "She's a dyke." Serpens lowered his clenched fists and made a disgusted face. "Go take over for Richard. I hate to say it but his dick is to small to make this torture for Rayne." Sadly Sophie saw her brother unzip his pants and masturbate to get himself hard. This was going to hurt Rayne. Thankfully Talia spoke up. "Actually, your dick pleases me. Give it to me. Now!" Serpens did as he was told and climbed on top of Talia. Tyson picked up Sophie like a doll and moved her to the side of the bed. He lied down and picked Sophie up by the waist. "Sit on it." He commanded. Sophie hovered her pussy over his dick before sliding down on it. He thrusted himself inside of her roughly. This was hurting her really badly and she was glad when he finally pulled himself out of her again. He bent her over and starting entering her ass. The pain was starting to become somewhat enjoyable. She began tolerating it. She looked over at Rayne and saw her in the same position. "I love you." She said. "I knew you'd come around!" Tyson said. "Now I'm going to make you cum." He stuck his tongue in and out of the entrance of her pussy. He licked her cunt and it felt so good! "Don't come yet!" He said. "I have to." "Don't." He warned. "I'm going to cum!" He screamed as she cummed in his mouth. "I told you not to!" He smacked her. "Oh you like that?" He asked. He smacked her again. And again. And again. He began shoving her. He shoved her right off of the bed and she fell onto a vase. The vase smashed on the floor and cut Sophie's forehead open. "Yeah how's that?" He shoved his dick up her pussy once more. "You dirty little Slut!" He screamed. He smacked her again. Tyson stood up. "I'm going to cum all over you." He started rubbing his massive cock. His facial expression was deep pleasure. Sophie had backed against the wall. Tyson started moaning and groaning and just as he was about to cum her night in shining armpit burst through the door and tackled Tyson to the ground. With one punch he knocked out the man who had raped his little sister. Richard had exited Rayne's body and she wasn't shivering and shaking like Sophie was so she must be fine. Scorpius rushed over to Sophie and picked her up in his muscular arms. That last thing she remembered was hearing Scorpius yell at Serpens before Sophie blacked out. 


End file.
